The invention relates generally to rotary machines. More particularly, the invention relates to methods of assembling two rotors having non-complementary flange openings.
In a typical rotary machine, a main rotor rotates and drives, or is driven by, a number of components. The main rotor is attached to another (control) rotor via mating end flanges using bolts extending through complementary flange openings typically arranged in a circle about the flanges. A situation may arise wherein the flange openings of one of the rotors are not the same dimensions as, or are not aligned with, the flange openings in the other rotor.